This invention is directed to a fabricated foundation wall and more particularly to a foundation wall formed as a basement wall grid from structural members, such as steel tubular members and I-beams.
Typically, foundation or basement walls are constructed of reinforced concrete poured between spaced forms. Although such basement wall structures have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have several drawbacks. A considerable amount of time is required to erect the forms. After erection, reinforcing material must be positioned in the forms. Next, the concrete is poured into the forms. Several days are required for curing of the concrete before significant building activity can proceed above the concrete foundation and before backfilling can occur. The dimensions of such a concrete basement wall are less precise than desired, making accurate dimensioning of the building above more difficult. Construction of concrete basement walls is labor intensive and therefore costly. Finally, over time concrete walls crack due to settling and the movement of expansive earth about them, making them subject to water leaks.
Walls constructed of vertical and horizontal steel members are well known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,193 to Ericson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,675 to McGee. Although these structures are suitable for their intended purpose, neither is intended for the construction of basement walls.
In accordance with this invention a fabricated foundation wall for a building is provided which is constructed in the soil below grade level and includes three components. The first component is a basement wall grid. The basement wall grid has a horizontal lower beam mounted on spaced piers. A plurality of vertical support members are spaced laterally along and extend upwardly from the lower beam. An upper horizontal beam of substantially identical configuration to the lower beam, spans the vertical support members and is attached thereto. The second component is an exterior wall structure which attaches to and extends across the outer surface of the basement wall grid and extends below the lower horizontal beam to form an air void after soil is backfilled against the fabricated foundation wall so that the lower beam does not contact the soil below it. The third component is an interior wall structure which includes lower and upper tracks attached to the lower and upper beams, respectively, which receive a plurality of laterally spaced vertical studs each having a side wall which is flush with the inner surface of the I-beams. This inner wall structure can be finished on the inside by attaching wall sheathing (not shown) and providing insulation (not shown) between the studs.
In addition to the basement wall grid, the exterior wall structure and the interior wall structure, a basement floor support and a first or main floor support mounted on the fabricated foundation wall is also contemplated. A basement floor support channel is mounted across the inner surface of the vertical support members for receiving the ends of a plurality of laterally spaced stringers for forming a basement floor structure. In one embodiment, an inwardly facing, upper floor support channel is mounted on the upper surface of the upper beam, flush with the outer surface of the basement wall grid, for receiving the ends of a plurality of laterally spaced stringers which may be in the form of channels. These stringers are made of metal, such as steel, or other suitable material. In an alternative embodiment, a wooden first floor structure is attached to the basement wall grid by providing a 2xc3x974 board which lays flat and extends along the upper surface of the upper tubular beam flush with the outer surface of the basement wall grid. A 2xc3x9710 or 2xc3x9712 board is set on edge on the upper surface of the 2xc3x974 board so that the outer side is flush with the outer surface of the basement wall grid. A plurality of laterally spaced wooden I-beams each have an end resting on the 2xc3x974 board and abutting the inner side of the 2xc3x9710 or 2xc3x9712 board to form an upper floor structure.
Counterforts can be provided which are constructed out of the same material as the basement wall grid.
It is contemplated that for most applications all three components of the fabricated foundation wall of this invention will be used together. However, for some applications it may be desirable to use the basement wall grid and exterior wall structure, with or without an upper floor support, with a different interior wall structure. For other applications, it may be desirable to use the basement wall grid and the interior wall structure with or without the basement floor and/or upper floor support, with a different exterior wall structure. In one embodiment of this invention the basement wall grid and the interior wall structure share common components in order to provide a simplified and less expensive fabricated foundation wall. Each of these combinations of elements is contemplated to be within the scope of this invention.